Wings of Desire in a Demon's World
by esmeraldaannabethrose
Summary: Dean Winchester is struggling to keep control of the most important person in his life. A series of events test how strong their relationship is. But does a plan to make something right end up destroying this relationship? Who knows, only time will tell in this Demon's World.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains strong language. You have been warned! **Always wanted to say that. Heehee. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic and a special thanks to SadieQHiddleston for grammer correcting. So read on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

Dean's POV

It's one of those days. The days I go running though the woods trying to find her. God, I'm stupid. She's everything to me and yet I can ruin our relationship with just a few words.

This time I talked badly about her best friend. I have nothing against her friend except that she's a demon. I know, I know. Dean Winchester's girlfriend's best friend is a demon. My life is in ruins.

I might have said that all demons are cruel, heartless creatures that kill everything. Bad move.

The truth is, her friend is a vegetarian and doesn't believe in killing. She throws on hell of a punch - trust me I know - but doesn't kill.

My girlfriend hates it when I do stuff like that. That's why she leaves. She goes into the woods for a few days and returns, eventually. But I wasn't taking any chances.

I need her. I love her with all my heart, but I don't know how to tell her. I love her more than apple pie and that's saying something. So here I am, running though the woods, calling her name.

Her name means princess of mercy. So I call her the princess of mercy. She doesn't fit the title but we like it. I felt a tear running down my cheek. Am I… crying? I've never cried for her. This is a first. I must truly love her. I need to get her back! I need to…

I see a figure up ahead. A cloaked figure. I approach carefully. Snap! Shoot, a twig. The figure looks straight at me with a pair of shinning black eyes. Ambrosia. The demon friend. What's she doing here! Is she also looking for…?

I hear a quiet snivel. I look closer to see someone wrapped in her cloak, crying into her arms. Oh no. It's her. I made her cry. Our relationship is over. I know it. My poor love. My poor, sweet love. Sadie.

"Sadie…"  
"Leave now, Dean Winchester." Shoot. Ambrosia was talking in her demon voice. I am dead... Again…

"You dare to hurt a creature so pure?" Was she talking about Sadie?  
"She has come to me many a time, but this is the first she has come crying. Not only have you made her cry but you have disgraced me."

Ambrosia took a deep breath before her eyes returned to grey and her height, a few inches smaller. I always find it strange when she gets taller as a demon. I don't know how it works either.

Her obsidian cloak faded into the darkness. Her auburn hair fell down her face. I noticed she was a white t-shirt, shorts and no shoes. Wait. What? No shoes? It's the middle of fucking winter and she has no shoes on. What the hell is she thinking?

Forget it Dean, she's too beautiful to judge. Most demons are. But… give me a second. But demons will always be outshone by Sadie. See, I'm not cheating.

"Please, Dean. We cannot go through anymore. Sadie has only just got her wings back and me… well I…" Ambrosia bowed her head in shame. Her whole family were pure evil. As in 'kill everyone who isn't a demon' evil.

I took a step forward and Ambrosia took up a defensive position.  
"Ambrosia, please."  
"No Dean. You won't hurt her ever again."  
"Try me, murderer." I pulled out the Colt and aimed it at her head.  
"Likewise. At least I'm not the reason why my mother died." Her eyes turned black and she grew again. My mouth dropped as she pulled a black sword out of the darkness.

Ambrosia and I were ready to fight. My finger was readied over trigger while Ambrosia tightened her hands around her sword.  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" I look past Ambrosia to see Sadie, another tear forming in the corner of her eye. Ambrosia turned around and simply nodded. I stepped forwards.

"Sadie" I tried to step closer but she turned around and started running through the woods. I looked over to Ambrosia.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Aren't you going to go after her?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you're her best friend!"  
"…And that's more important than being her girlfriend?" That silenced me.

That's impossible! ...I'm impossible. How could I suggest that she go after Sadie because she is her best friend? I'm her boyfriend. I'm Sadie's boyfriend. I AM SADIE'S BOYFRIEND! I looked over to Ambrosia, who winked at me. That's what she wants to know. That's what Sadie needs to know.

I took off in a flash. I ran as fast as I could. Looking for a bright pink in this dark forest. Okay, so trying to find a girl based on a bright pink highlight in their brown hair isn't the best idea. But hey. If it works, it works.

There! Oh wait, you can't see... Um… Anyway, I saw her. A flash of pink… and brown.  
"Sadie!"  
"Sadie!"  
"Sadie!" God how many times do I have to call her name?  
"Sadie!"  
"Sadie!"  
"Sadie!"  
"Dean!"

Wait, what? Who said my name? Sadie! I ran faster, only to see her lying on the ground. Smoke filled the air. No. No, no, no! Burnt into the ground next her was a pair of wings. A single black feather floated down from the sky and landed in my hand.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to SadieQHiddleston for grammer checking. Sorry this one is short but I like it that way.

(Ambrosia) Of course you do...

(ME) Hey! You're my character! Don't complain. Character's these days.

(Ambrosia) Heard that.

(ME) 'Banging head on table' Just read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dean's POV

"Ambrosia!" I heard Ambrosia come closer.  
"Yes Dean, what is it?" I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Ambrosia stepped closer and closer. I felt her brush against me.

Nothing. She doesn't say anything or do anything. She stands there like me. Both of us looking at Sadie's poor, defenceless body.

I start to cry. I've lost her. My most precious thing, lost forever. I reached down and picked a black rose from the ground. I gently place it on Sadie's chest. I feel Ambrosia wrap her arms around me. Because she's taller than me, I nuzzled my head into her neck. Ambrosia always treated me like a misbehaving son, but now, she was treating me like a friend. She held me close and stroked my back.  
"It's okay Dean. Everything is all right. You'll see. Trust me."

I could hear pain in her voice but… I could tell… she's hiding something.  
"Dean…"  
I look up into her grey eyes.  
"What?"  
"She's gone."  
"I know that."  
"No - as in no longer lying on the floor dead gone." I looked to where Sadie was - or wasn't. I pulled myself out of Ambrosia's arms. How? How is that possible? I turned on my heels and headed but to my baby, my beautiful Chevy Impala.  
"Dean! Where you going?"  
"To find answers."

AMBROSIA'S POV

There goes Dean. I have never seen him run so fast. I guess that's love. Well… that's the way love should work. I would know. I miss him. So much. Anyway, where has that winged idiot gone? Her place? ...No, too obvious. Café Rouge… too many people. Where? Where could she…  
"Oh, that bitch."

I took off into the tree tops. I ran and jumped as fast as I could. She couldn't have gone there. That's my place. My home! Shit! My secrets! How does she know?!

I entered a clearing and stopped in front of the great oak. A massive tree, when hollowed out, makes a great place to live. Yep, I live inside a tree. Nothing wrong with that. What's wrong is the figure I see standing on a branch 100 metres up.  
"Sadie!" I whined. I give up! She is officially a royal pain. Not even that, she is Hell itself. In a non-literal sense of the word.

I enter the tree through the secret door at the base of the tree. The tree was hollowed out into one massive room. Book shelves ran all the way around the room. Okay, so I'm a demon who likes to read.

There is a basic kitchen and living room. My bedroom and bathroom are located higher up the tree for a reason. As in, so that unwanted angels cannot get to my more private possessions. There are many doors which lead out onto branches.

Standing in the doorway of one was Sadie.  
"You are going to get caught if you come here!" She smiled.  
"How can I? No one knows about this place. You shouldn't." There's a reason for that.  
"Anyway I like it here. Especially your bedroom." Oh no, she didn't. She jumped down to the door and sat on the sofa. She held a book in her hands and she flicked through the pages. No, not a book, my diary!

"So Ambrosia, is there something you're not telling me? Maybe a nice, handsome man, that's name rhythms with jam, ham or clam? Take your pick."

SADIE'S POV

Oh no. The sad and angry look on my friend's face just told me I've crossed a line.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
"Ambrosia spill. Last time I checked, you and Sam were going on your first date together after me and Dean set you two up!"

It was all my idea to do it. Sam was lonely and Ambrosia refused to date anybody. They were perfect for each other and Dean agreed. So what happened?  
"Did you go on more dates after that?" Ambrosia said nothing.  
"Did he even walk you home?" Nothing again. I asked several questions and still got nothing.  
"Did he hurt you?" Ambrosia looked down at the floor.  
"What did he do?! You only ever look down when you're upset or embarrassed.  
"He stabbed me in the back… literally." My mouth dropped. How could Sam do that?! I got him to admit he liked her! How? Could he even do that?

I dropped her diary and stood up.  
"I'm going to find Dean."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because there's a lot of things we need to discuss, and one of them is his jerk of a brother. Sorry" I added, realising that the word 'jerk' may bring up some sad memories of Sam. I headed to the door and left leaving Ambrosia alone. Truthfully, I shouldn't have left her after what she had said but I need to find answers.

End of Chapter

* * *

There we go and hopefully no more back chatting from characters.

(Sadie) Come on Es! lighten up!

(ME) Not you too!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains strong language. You have been warned!** Okay, so because the other chapter was so short, I decided to write another on. Thank you to SadieQHiddleston for grammar checking on such sort notice...

(Sadie) Hey! That's me!

(ME) No it isn't...

(Sadie) It says 'Sadie'

(SadieQ) Someone say my name?

(ME) WHAT! Sadie what are you doing here?

(Sadie) I'm in the fanfiction.

(SadieQ) NO, she means me. I'm her grammar checker and best friend.

(Sadie) Oh, I'm here main character and Ambrosia's best friend. Ambrosia is Esmeralda's character.

(SadieQ) Yeah, and you're mine.

(Sadie) Really?!

(ME) Oh will you two shut up and let me write fanfiction? Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

I

Chapter 3

DEAN'S POV

God, where could Sadie be? I've looked everywhere! Where could she be? When I find her I'm going to kill her (again), then kiss her like mad. I know she's alive. I can feel it. There has to be somewhere I haven't looked.

I see something out of the corner of my eye. A black rose... I run over to it to see a trail of feathers leading the way. Well - that helps. I follow the feather trail until I reach the old graveyard. Of course. The graveyard. Where all things supernatural live.

As I stepped into the graveyard it automatically grew colder. Of course it would. It's a typical graveyard. Cold air, fog covering the ground and spooky sounds. Lets not forget the figure dressed in a grey cloak and hood. Wait...  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"You know me, just not like this." That voice! I know it!  
"Where is she, Ambrosia?"  
"Alive, for now. When I am reborn she will die for real."  
"What are you saying? She's your friend!"  
"She's Ambrosia's friend - not mine! Ambrosia has kept me in the dark for the last sixteen years! Sixteen years, locked away! And thanks to your pathetic girlfriend's wish I will rule over this vessel again. I am Deathica, and I will have revenge." I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her head.

"Dean?" I turn round to see her. My precious Sadie. I suddenly remembered the nightmare-ish Ambrosia, this Deathica. I quickly turned around to see that she had gone. But where? How could she look and sound like Ambrosia?  
"Dean?" I turn back to face Sadie. I ran over to her, forgetting the plan I made to kill her. I just went for the second half of my plan and kissed her. I'm not saying anything. Nope, not telling... Okay, it was very passionate. That's all I'm saying.

"What was that for?" She had to ask. How should I reply? God, why does it have to be me!  
"Because I like you!"  
"Like me? Really, Dean?  
"Love you?"  
"That's better." She smile and pulls me in for a hug. Finally, I admitted I love her, in front of her. I don't think she believed me though. Man, that was hard. Okay, tell my girlfriend I love her, check. Make her believe it, still needs to be done. But next, ask her how the fucking hell she is alive!

"Oh, Dean. I've missed you." What the hell? We saw each other about a few hours ago and she says she's missed me. Well done, Sadie.  
"Right, I have a lot of fucking questions, and I want them answered!"  
"Dean! Don't swear…" Sadie took a deep breath and stepped back.  
"…Okay. What do you want to know, 'cause I have questions too."  
"Well… my first one is how you are alive?"  
"Oh that's easy. Heartia fluckside." I gave a confused look.  
"Heart stopping potion." Jesus I'm in love with an idiot. "Heartia fluckside is a potion that can be given to any living being by a demon, and only a demon."  
"A demon. Ambrosia, she was behind this. I'm going to kill her. Friend or not. She will die!"  
"Dean, calm down!" Sadie grabbed my hands and held tight.  
"It is not her fault."

SADIE'S POV

I walked over to a tombstone. I brushed the dirt off the top and gently sat on it. How was I going to tell him? How?

My selfish request might cost my best friend her life. I couldn't lose her. I've already lost Odette. I miss her.

Odette was my other best friend. I lost her only months ago.

Flash back

"Wings look out!" I rolled to one side as a large tree came falling my way. Ambro was locked in combat with her brother, Arch. He wanted both mine and Odette's heads. Literally. Odette and I were fighting other demons. Arch had intended for them to keep Ambro busy, but he was wrong. Odette and I went straight for the demons while Ambro chose to face her brother.

At sometime during to fight, one of the demons had ripped my angel blade from my hands. The weapon that could kill me now belonged to the opposition. I was too focused on the current demon I was fighting to notice any others.  
"Wings!" Odette yelled as the demon with my blade jumped towards me. This is was it? The day I die.

I felt a pair of hands push me. I landed on the grass with a thump. I lashed around to see Odette standing in my place with a bloodied angel blade through her chest.  
"NO!" I screamed, as I saw my friend drop to the floor.  
"You fool! I needed that one. We'll get the other later. Let's go!" Arch growled.

They vanished into thin air leaving me and Ambro alone with Odette's dead body. I looked helplessly over to Ambro, hoping for her to have an idea of how to save her. Instead, I saw something no one should have to see.

She was flickering. Switching between her normal self and pure evil. I leapt up onto my feet and rushed over to her. I grabbed and shook her.  
"Ambro! Ambro, snap out of it! This is what he wants! AMBROSIA!"  
"Wings?" She was back. I wasn't going to lose both my girls today; however, I had lost one. I fell into Ambro's arms and cried.

A few days later...

We had changed. No more nicknames. Ambro turned back to Ambrosia, I forgot the name Wings and used my real name, Sadie.

We gave Odette a proper hunter's burial. Ambrosia and I stood in front of her tombstone about to agree to a fate worse than death.  
"You need your wings back in order for this to work." Ambrosia had a point and it was correct.  
"I know." I walked round to the back of the tombstone to see what I had written in Enochian; 'We will laugh as one again'. I kept looking at the writing.

"Have you taken revenge?" My friend's breathing stopped, and then she replied,  
"If you mean that Arch is dead, then yes." This was new. Ambrosia didn't allow herself to kill, but this was an exception. I stood up and looked out into the graveyard.

I saw two guys walking around with a shovel.  
"Hey, is that Sam and Dean?" I grinned. Ambrosia turned around to look then turned back.  
"Winchester? I believe it is, why?"  
"I want to have some fun." Ambrosia face palmed while I seductively walked over to the two hunter brother, who I had meet several months ago.  
"Hey boys!" I called as I strolled over. I heard Ambrosia mutter something about and an idiot and sex.

Flash back ended

I sat in silence while I remembered my past.  
"Sadie…" I miss her Odette.  
"Sadie." How could I let her die?  
"SADIE!"  
"What!" I shouted at Dean only to regret it a few seconds later.  
I began to cry. Dean slowly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I needed it.  
"Oh Ambrosia... what have we done?"  
"Sadie… What HAVE you done?" I couldn't tell him. I can't. I have to protect them. Protect him.  
"Hey, Sadie. Ambrosia said you've got your wings back. Is that true?"  
"Yes, they're back, and staying that way." I hope.

* * *

Done, R&R please.

Thanks again to Sadie, who finally stopped talking to other Sadie.

(Sadies) Yessssss?

(ME) LEAVE ME ALONE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter does contain swearing. please don't complain cause you have been warned.**

(ME) Ah, it's good to be back.

*Sadie walks over to me and slaps me on the cheek.

(Sadie) And where have you been?

(ME) *whilst rubbing cheek* Work experience, school, sick, REAL Sadie's house. you chosen. Anyway would you please do the honor?

(Sadie) Fine, Esmeralda doesn't own Supernatural or any characters. she would also like to thank **SadieQHiddleston** for grammar checking, and a special thanks to **family-and-free-will **who helped her build up Ambrosia's background. Now on with the story! ;)

* * *

Dean's POV

I was glad to have my Sadie back. I shouldn't ask her about her wings, but I need to know. I love her so much, but sometimes she keeps secrets and I don't like it.  
"Hey babe, how did you get your wings back?"  
"I thought the Impala was your babe?"  
"Okay, yes. That's true, but don't change the subject!"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Yes I do. Whatever you're planning, I can help." Then Sadie muttered something I only just made out.  
"Well unless you can stop Ambrosia killing twenty people before midnight, then no, you can't help."  
"WHAT?!... Please tell me that what you just said is a joke."  
"As much of a joke as our relationship is." Okay, our relationship was no joke. Sadie was serious about this.  
"Okay, what can I do to help?"  
"Nothing." What, did she just say nothing?! She didn't just do that! Did she?  
"But I want to help!"  
"You can, by staying away… and maybe by staying away from me too."  
"What are you saying?" She wasn't… she isn't...  
"I think it would be best if we went our separate ways." She was.  
"No, Sadie, please, you aren't saying…"  
"I can't be in a relationship while everything is happening at once. I need to get my priorities straight… and right now it's getting Odette back first, and love last." Did Sadie just say Odette, the friend that died a few months ago? Does that mean… No... The fucking idiots or bitches. Ambrosia has to be involved in all this.  
"You didn't make a deal with…"  
"Yes, we did. And that's why I can't be with you. I need to keep you safe."  
"Yes, but who will keep you safe? You need me Sadie, and I need you. I need you now and for forever. We can go out this graveyard together; you don't have to be alone. 'Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here."  
"Did you just quote Frozen?" Sadie smiled gently.  
"Well, you did take me to see it." We went to see it twice, in one day! Yep, we love that film.

**A/N - I really do love that film. Also review if you sang that part. XD**

Dean took Sadie's hand and gripped it tight.  
"Please let me help you. I don't want it to be this way." I looked Sadie in the eye and smiled. We are never ever breaking up.

Ambrosia's POV

Sadie still hasn't come back. It's been 20 minutes. Maybe… Just maybe, I have time see him. I have to see Arch. I ran to my room. Climbing the flight of stairs, I prepare my host for my leave. I burst into my room, locked the door and laid down on the bed. Then I released Emerald from my control.

Emerald's family had been used as our host bodies for centuries. Nevertheless, she had never lived her own life. I drifted away as a cloud of black smoke, straight into Hell itself.

I decided to use my sister's host body, which was trapped in Hell. As soon as I entered the body I noticed something, it was cold… too cold. Deathica must have gone somewhere, but where? Either way, I was here to see Arch, not chase her across Hell. Arch has the answers I need; however, do I have the answers he wants?

I kept him in a cell-like structure, trapped within his host body inside an iron cell. It shouldn't have held him for long, but he seemed to like it there.

I watched him from the shadows at first. He was sat down, leaning against the far wall of the rusty cell. He had his eyes closed and looked so peaceful and beautiful. Yeah, right. The exact opposite of a demon. I looked at him the same way Sadie looks at Dean. I loved my brother. My stupid brother.

"I know you're there." His sharp words made me freeze. I was well hidden but he knew I was there. All I could do was step out, and approach him.

SADIE'S POV

Whilst walking out of the graveyard, I thought long and hard about what I was going to do. Break up with Dean!? God, what was I thinking? I loved Dean. I was the one who wanted to date him; seriously, I had a mad crush on him. Fuck, I just realised he was my first proper crush!

Flash back

I lead Sam and Dean deep into the forest. Of course, I dragged Ambrosia in with us; she knows these trees better than anyone. It was quiet and secluded - perfect for a bit of fun. Both myself and Dean love having fun with people. We're similar like that. I always like it when I find something we both like.

We sat down at the base of a sycamore tree. Actually, me and Dean sat at the base; Sam was perched on a low branch, while staring up at Ambrosia; who sat a little higher up the tree. I always wanted Dean to look at me the same way Sam looks at Ambrosia. With compassion, and kindness, and… What am I saying? Snap out of it Sadie. Dean likes one night stands, and I think I want a relationship.

I never once believed in love at first sight, but this… this… This was a love like no other. He was beautiful, gorgeous… an angel. Wait, how does that work? I'm the angel here; however, he's so perfect he could be. I'm just some stupid angel, who lost her wings. We can never be together. Never.

I sat there in my silence. Thinking and wishing. Wishing that one day I would find true love and hopefully… hopefully it would be Dean.

I felt something gently touch my hand. Something soft and warm. I look down to see a large hand gripping mine. I look up to see Dean staring at me with his deep, green, mesmerizing eyes.  
"You're so quiet. Are you okay?" He wanted to know if was okay. Does that mean he cares?  
"I was just thinking."  
"About me, I hope." I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to think about him. Dean gently lifted his hand of mine and placed it against my check. He began stroking it, carefully and slowly.

"You look so beautiful when you think…" I blushed at that comment. He thought I was beautiful.  
"… I've never seen a girl like you. You are an angel inside and out." I felt so special. Dean was telling the truth. I was so happy. Happier than when I was saved by Odette and Ambrosia. Happier than when I was truly free. Happier than when I first laid eyes on that beautiful face, many, many months ago.

Dean stopped stroking my cheek and wiggled his arm around my waist, gently pulling me close towards him. We looked good like that. The perfect couple. Ambrosia would agree. She doesn't have a love life. Probably never will without my help, but she can always tell when two people are truly in love.  
"Hey, I have an idea..." I looked towards Dean and he looked at me.  
"…Why don't we ditch Tweedledum and Tweedledee, and go to this great restaurant together?" Was Dean asking me on a date? A date? I could barely speak, although it didn't stop me nodding my head.

A few minutes later we arrived at a place called Café Rouge. It looked like a simple cafe and was very quiet.  
"Dean, where are we?"  
"The best place to eat apple pie and to… well um… hook up." I turned round and knocked him backwards.  
"What the fuck was that?! How did you do that?"  
"My wings, you ass!"  
"My ass or your ass?"  
"Go to hell!"  
"Already have, angel cake."  
"I give up!"  
"In talking to me or give up resisting me." Dean winked.  
"Let's just go inside." Why is Dean so hard to talk to?

End of flash back

* * *

There we go, another chapter, if you wanted more please follow and review. Also if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to let it go. (Got to stop with the frozen quotes)

Until next time this is EsmeraldaAnnabeth signing out. XD


End file.
